


Nesting

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [12]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Even demon/eldritch beings could be great big brothers if they really want to.





	Nesting

“Where the  _ fuck _ is my sweater?” The eldest ego was all but ripping his hair out in frustration while he tossed clothing after clothing out of his eternal closet in search of his favorite green sweater. “Don’t tell me one of the idiots stole it.  _ Again _ .”

He supposed it came with the territory of having siblings that they just stole each other’s clothings especially when it’s laundry day. Anti had lost count of how many times his annoying younger siblings kept on nabbing some of his favorite outfits and ended up bickering with them when he went on a hunt for them. There was  _ no way _ he lost his favorite sweater. He practically used it every other week to the point where the color had slightly faded from the constant washing (he’s not a smelly bitch like Jack, so sue him).

The demon stomped out of his bedroom, stalking towards the living room when he noticed that the door of the room next to his was open. He narrowed his eyes at the open doorway. Chase never left it open save for some few circumstances. The man really valued his privacy especially since he was living in a mansion full of nosy and overprotective brothers. Anti considered leaving it alone before shrugging and decided that it couldn’t hurt to take a small peek.

He slinked in through the open doorway and drawled out, “Hey shithead, do you have my—”

Anti cut himself off at the sight of the nesting form on the floor. One of Jackie’s favorite Spiderman comforter formed the circular nest. Henrik’s white coat was pulled up into a blanket over Chase’s sleeping body. Anti could see a peek of Chase wearing his favorite sweater, curling up on it despite the sweater being so big on him when the man shifted in his sleep and his makeshift blanket slipped down a bit. He also caught the white fluffy ears of Marv’s favorite cat plush that Chase was hugging to himself. He twitched when his sharp ears could hear the muffled sound of oldies songs coming from underneath the comforter.

His face shifted into that of an unreadable mask as he stared down at the small curled up form of his little brother. Chase’s cheeks was stained by the dried lines of tears that he either cried while he was awake, in his sleep, or a mixture of both. The younger man had been having trouble sleeping lately and everyone had noticed that the black bags underneath his eyes were growing darker every day that passed.

The demon crouched down right next to Chase’s body and reached out to gently shake him awake.

“Oi. Chase, wake up. You’re gonna get a cold if you keep sleeping on the floor,” said Anti, but his harsh tone was softened.

Chase shifted in his sleep from the movement and noise before he groggily opened his hazy eyes.

“... ‘Nti?” Chase slurred out, blinking unseeingly at him. Then he turned over and grabbed the surprised demon’s hand and placed it on his hotter than normal cheek. The younger ego’s eyes blissfully closed at the cool temperature of his older brother which eased the heat that was spreading through his body. “Mm… ‘nt wanna go to bed… feels too big…”

Anti had to strain his ears to catch the last parts of his sentence but when he registered what Chase meant, his frown deepened. He shifted his hand so that it was pressing against Chase’s forehead. He wasn’t extremely hot but it was definitely above average.

“You haven’t been sleeping for the past days haven’t ya?” Anti pushed, he knew that Chase’s current state would make it a lot easier for him to question the man who tended to bottle up his own feelings.

He felt Chase nod against his hand. Anti slid his hand up to comb his fingers through his little brother’s ridiculously fluffy hair and started petting him. Chase practically melted against his touches and the man inched closer to him.

“Bad… nightmares… Couldn’t sleep…” Chase yawned and his eyes slipped close once again. “‘Re sweater has static… feels nice and safe…” 

Then he was back to being dead to the world.

Anti stifled the fondness welling up in his chest at the show of trust as well as the comment about his static. He knew that parts of his static couldn’t help but stick on to his clothes which doesn’t really deter the others from stealing it but they do tend to keep some distance from his own stuff when they’re not up to feeling the prickling and buzz of his essence around their own. He smoothed out some of Chase’s curls and dug his fingers gently in a massage at his scalp, sending small bits of soothing static into his mind to ensure that he won’t dream any sort of nightmares tonight.

With that done, he wrapped the comforter around the sleeping man and picked him up to place him on his bed. He strung his static around Chase in a feigned embrace so that the bed wouldn’t feel as lonely as he sometimes felt. He picked up Chase’s phone which was still softly playing Jamie’s favorite songs and placed it on top of the bedside drawer.

The eldest ego took one of Chase’s blankets from his closet and tucked his little brother underneath it. He gave the brown hair another pat before he slipped out of the room quietly.

Anti took out his phone and sent a message to the group chat about Chase and tagged Henrik telling him to check on Chase later on since he felt too warm for his own liking. He nodded with a satisfied gleam in his viridian eyes when he saw the affirmations from the others and placed his phone back on his pocket.

A lot of people would think that someone so harsh and trouble-making like Anti would have a hard time showing that he cared about his brothers but that’s more on the outside. Inside the house, when he’s mostly alone and the other ego isn’t as aware, he’s fully capable of showing that underneath the sharp edges of his personality, he truly cared about his little brothers no matter how annoying they were.

If they ever need him, they know that they can call on him. After all… That’s what big brothers are for right?


End file.
